Let me go with you
by SwanQueenRainbow
Summary: Nuova in città Lexa attira subito l’attenzione di Clarke. Le due si innamorano perdutamente l’una dell’altra ma il loro amore potrebbe non durare per sempre. Clarke se ne potrebbe andare, potrebbe svanire e Lexa non potrebbe fare altro che stare a guardare.


Sul prato verde giacciono delle foglie secche e ingiallite dall'autunno alcune delle quali sono mosse dal vento leggero che soffia muovendo anche gli alberi che circondano l'area.

C'è una luce innaturale; è talmente forte che sembra aver inghiottito il cielo e i confini degli alberi.

La cosa più strana però, è l'atmosfera; è surreale, pungente, ho quasi la pelle d'oca, sembra di essere dentro una bolla all'interno della quale il tempo sembra non esistere.

E al centro di questa bolla, su una grande coperta di lana a quadri bianchi e marrone scuro, c'è la mia Clarke.

La sua presenza mi provoca una gioia che mi scalda il cuore e illumina il mio volto con un sorriso.

Mi avvicino e mi stendo affianco a lei sulla coperta.

Lei si gira a guardarmi.

Un sorriso caldo le spunta sulle labbra.

Fa quasi male vederla; un dolore pungente che colpisce al cuore, leggero quanto fastidioso.

Ho paura.

Ho paura che lei svanisca.

Ho paura che lei svanisca e che io non possa farci niente.

Clarke non sembra notare le mie paure mentre avvicina il suo volto al mio, appoggiando le sue labbra sulle mie.

È un bacio breve, il nostro, un semplice sfiorarsi di labbra; un momento delicato che vorrei durasse per sempre.

"Sei qui" dico quando torniamo a guardarci negli occhi.

Sorrido, è davvero troppo bella, mi si spezza il cuore.

"Sono qui" dice.

Per un momento rimaniamo in silenzio perdendoci l'una negli occhi dell'altra quasi come se vedessimo l'universo attraverso di essi.

"Non posso restare, lo sai vero?" dice lei e il dolore si fa leggermente più intenso.

Non voglio parlarne.

Non voglio accettarlo.

"Ti ricordi come ci siamo conosciute?" chiedo per cambiare discorso.

Dallo sguardo di Clarke so che ha capito che voglio cambiare discorso ma lascia correre e dice: "Come potrei dimenticarlo, quel momento mi ha cambiato la vita".

Sorride.

Sorrido anch'io.

 _Storia sta procedendo nella noia più totale e io, tra un appunto preso svogliatamente e l'altro, non riesco proprio a non distrarmi._

 _Bussano alla porta: niente di nuovo, sarà sicuramente una bidella con una qualche comunicazione._

 _"Avanti" dice la prof e io alzo lo sguardo._

 _Entra una ragazza alta poco più di me, indossa degli anfibi, delle calze, degli shorts di jeans leggermente sfilacciati e una maglia a maniche lunghe completamente neri; ha gli occhi scuri e i capelli lunghi e marrone scuro._

 _I suoi capelli sono raccolti in una mezza coda le cui ciocche della parte superiore sono leggermente sollevate dalla testa, il resto delle ciocche scende poco più di dieci centimetri sotto le spalle in delle onde delicate; chiunque con quell'acconciatura sarebbe risultato un po' strano, ma non lei._

 _Lei sembra la più tosta e seducente di tutte le guerriere._

 _"Ah, tu devi essere la studentessa nuova: come ti chiami?" chiede la professoressa._

 _Lexa dice la ragazza nuova, la sua voce trema leggermente per l'emozione._

 _É timida, si vede da come stringe i libri che ha tra le braccia, quasi potessero darle sicurezza; si vede da come si guarda le punte delle scarpe, quasi fossero il paio più bello al mondo._

 _Non si comporta per niente come una guerriera eppure io non posso fare a meno di immaginarla con un mantello lacerato dalle varie battaglie che le cade dalle spalle e in mano una spada dalla lama leggermente sporca di sangue raggrumato._

 _"Bene Lexa, puoi sederti in quel banco lì" dice l'insegnate indicando il banco vuoto affianco al mio._

 _Lexa si dirige verso il suo banco e si siede affianco a me._

 _Per tutto il tragitto io non riesco a fare a meno di seguirla con lo sguardo fotografando con gli occhi ogni suo più piccolo movimento._

 _Se fino a pochi secondi fa l'aula era piuttosto buia ora non lo è più, non da quando lei è entrata._

 _Lei non è semplicemente luminosa, lei non si limita a risplendere: lei è pura luce, una stella che illumina l'universo circostante._

 _La lezione riprende e se prima ascoltavo a malapena ora non ci provo nemmeno, impegnata come sono a osservare Lexa e a distogliere velocemente lo sguardo quando lei se ne accorge._

 _Lexa._

 _È un bel nome._

 _Ha un bel suono._

 _Penso che sia il suono più bello che abbia mai sentito._

"Ero già pazza di te, e non me ne rendevo nemmeno conto" dice Clarke.

Non essere così dura, credevi di essere etero, non avevi mai pensato di poterti sbagliare le dico sorridendo.

Si risponde rabbuiandosi per un secondo.

"Hey ,che c'è?" dico con un tono di voce delicata cercando di alzarle delicatamente il viso in modo che mi guardi.

"E solo che penso che se capissi le cose prima ora non saremmo in questa situazione, non me ne dovrei andare" confessa e tutto attorno a noi diventa freddo.

Volevo consolare la ragazza che amo, farle capire che non è colpa sua ma quella frase, 'me ne dovrei andare' mi fa irrigidire, mi fa guardare il mondo come se avesse perso tutti i colori caldi.

Non ce la faccio, è più forte di me, non riesco a credere che lei se ne debba andare prima o poi, non riesco ad accettarlo.

"Non è colpa tua" riesco a dire, anche se non col tono rassicurante che vorrei.

Per alcuni momenti rimaniamo in silenzio, senza guardarci, io perché non voglio affrontare l'argomento della sua partenza e lei perché vuole aspettare che sia io a parlarne per prima.

"Ti ho mai raccontato di quando sono tornata a casa dopo il primo giorno nella nuova scuola?" dico sperando di riuscire a cambiare discorso, definitivamente stavolta.

Segue il silenzio.

"Non vuoi parlarne vero?" chiede Clarke guardandomi dritta negli occhi.

"No" rispondo abbassando lo sguardo, il dolore si fa leggermente più intenso.

"Okay" dice e io alzo lo sguardo in un muto gesto di gratitudine.

Passiamo i secondi successivi a guardarci negli occhi cercando di rassicurarci l'un l'altra.

"Allora, cosa volevi raccontarmi? Di quando sei tornata a casa il giorno in cui ci siamo conosciute?" domanda lei scoppiando bruscamente la bolla di silenzio che si era creata attorno a noi e riportandoci alla realtà.

Ehm...sì dico tornando alla realtà.

 _DRIIIIIN._

 _La campanella suona decretando la fine delle lezioni._

 _Esco da scuola e mi incammino verso casa._

 _Per tutto il tragitto non faccio altro che pensare a quella ragazza seduta vicino a me._

 _L'ho notata appena sono entrata nell'aula, quando lei ha alzato lo sguardo su di me._

 _Ho notato i suoi capelli biondi, leggermente più lunghi dei miei e non del tutto lisci._

 _Ho notato il suo ciuffo che era tirato all'indietro e tenuto fermo, dietro la testa, da un elastico ed di come le sottili ciocche dei suoi capelli fossero ben definite._

 _Ho notato i suoi occhi azzurri._

 _Ho notato la sua postura: sembrava quella di una leonessa._

 _Una leonessa che ti studia attenta col suo sguardo per decidere cosa fare di te._

 _Ho sentito il suo sguardo su di me ad ogni passo che facevo verso il banco affianco al suo._

 _Era piacevole, elettrizzante, mi faceva sentire speciale in un certo senso._

 _Per tutta la lezione lei ha continuato a guardarmi e io a cercare di eliminare il sorrido spontaneo con quale il suo comportamento illuminava il mio volto._

 _Certe volte mi giravo nelle sua direzione e mentre lei faceva la finta disinteressata io ne approfittavo per ammirarla._

 _Cercavo di farlo raramente, non volevo che smettesse di guardarmi; ma non volevo nemmeno smettere di guardarla._

 _Era troppo bella, da togliere il fiato._

 _"Lei è veramente spettacolare" penso ad alta voce mentre entro in casa._

 _"Chi è spettacolare?" chiede la voce di mia madre facendomi realizzare di aver parlato._

 _"Nessuno" rispondo immediatamente, maledicendomi mentalmente per essermi lasciata sfuggire quel commento di bocca._

 _"Sei sicura?" chiede mia madre curiosa._

 _"Sì" rispondo, sperando che lasci perdere._

 _Adoro mia madre, ma a quando si tratta della mia vita privata diventa un po' troppo ficcanaso per i miei gusti._

 _"Hai trovato una ragazza che ti piace?" dice ancora più curiosa, seduta sul tavolo del salotto._

 _"Ma no!" esclamo._

 _"Sicura?" chiede con il tono di voce di chi sa che non è vero._

 _"Sì" dico correndo in camera._

 _"Tanto non ti credo!" mi dice mentre mi chiudo la porta alle spalle._

 _Arrossisco e sorrido involontariamente pensando a quella ragazza e a ciò che ha detto mia madre, forse ha ragione._

 _Mi butto sul letto con quel sorrido involontario ancora stampato in volto, non male come prima giornata._

Clarke accenna una risata e sorride.

"Perché sorridi?" chiedo sorridendo a mia volta.

"Perché mi sto immaginando come sei quando sei in imbarazzo" risponde distratta da una ciocca di miei capelli con la quale sta giocando.

"Come se non mia avessi mai vista in imbarazzo. Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo parlate?" chiedo.

 _È l'intervallo e io e i miei amici stiamo parlando vicino agli armadietti._

 _Ascolto vagamente quello che dicono e rido alle loro battute, anche se in realtà sono più stupide che divertenti._

 _Appoggiata agli armadietti mi guardo un po' intorno annoiata, fino a che qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno attira la mia attenzione._

 _Appena fuori dall' aula di storia si trova Lexa._

 _Si sta guardando intorno spaesata, è adorabile._

 _Non so bene il perché ma sento il bisogno di andare a parlarle._

 _D'istinto mi separo dal mio gruppo e, ignorando gli 'Hey? Ma dove vai?' 'Clarke dove stai andando?' 'Ehm,Clarke?' 'Yo? Ci sentì?' di Bellamy, Octavia, Raven e Murphy, la raggiungo._

 _Solo quando lei mi dice: "Ehm, ciao" con il suo bellissimo sorriso con cui cerca di nascondere l'imbarazzo mi rendo conto di non sapere cosa dire._

 _"Ciao, io sono Clarke" dico sorridendo forse più del dovuto._

 _"Io sono Lexa" dice imbarazzata._

 _"Lo so, lo hai detto ieri quando ti sei presentata alla classe" dico continuando a sorridere, non so perché, è solo che stare con lei mi rende tanto felice._

 _Dato che nessuna delle sue sembra sapere cosa dire tra di noi cala il silenzio e piano piano il mio sorrido scompare mentre vengo contagiata dall'imbarazzo che aleggia tra di noi._

 _"Allora, ti hanno già fatto fare il girò della scuola?" domando la prima cosa che mi viene in mente spaventata che possa decidere di andarsene._

 _"Sì" risponde di getto._

 _Ci rimango quasi un po' male per la velocità con cui ha risposto, sembra quasi che mi voglia mandare via alla svelta._

 _Vedendo la mia espressione lei si affretta dire: "Cioè No. Non me la hanno ancora fatta vedere. Ho detto di sì solo perché volevo mandarti via - si rende conto di cosa ha appena detto e spalanca gli occhi - no aspetta scusa non volevo dire questo. Mi sono espressa male. Io volevo dire-che-c'è-cioè" notando che la mia espressione stranita non accenna a cambiare va nel pallone, comincia ad incartarsi con le parole e diventa rossa come un peperone._

 _È davvero bellissima._

 _La vista di Lexa morente di vergogna che si mangia le unghie fa comparire un dolce sorriso sulle labbra._

 _"Tranquilla, ho capito. Volevi dire che di solito cerchi di mandare via le persone perché sei timida e non sai cosa dire e che per questo mi hai risposto di sì, per riflesso" condizionato le dico._

 _Lei alza timidamente lo sguardo e sembra rilassarsi._

 _"Sì, esattamente" accenna un sorriso, dal tono sembra quasi sorpresa che la abbia capita._

 _Rimaniamo in silenzio a guardarci inconsapevolmente, come se ci stessimo guardando per la prima volta._

 _"Allora, lo vuoi ancora fare il giro della scuola?" chiedo per rompere il silenzio dato che cominciavo a farmi sentire strana._

 _"Ehm, si certo" dice, senza staccarmi gli occhi di dosso._

 _"Perfetto" dico sorridendo e senza rendermene con la prendo per mano e me la porto dietro._

"Mi hai salvato la vita quel giorno, lo sai?" dico perdendomi nei suoi occhi azzurri mentre giocherello con una sua ciocca bionda, tra i nostri corpi praticamente neanche un centimetro di spazio.

"La tua vita? Più che altro i tuoi voti vorrai dire!"!mi prende in giro, sulle sue labbra un sorriso un po' divertito, ma anche dolce.

"Non è vero!" esclamo divertita.

"Ma se ti ho dato ripetizioni in praticamente tutte le materie!" dice.

"Esagerata!" esclamo.

"Calcolo, Scienze Naturali, Biologia, Trigonometria, Storia..." si mette a contare le materie sulle dita.

"Okay, va bene erano bel numero di materie ma storia non ne avevo veramente bisogno" preciso.

"E allora perché mi hai chiesto ripetizioni?" domanda curiosa.

"Perché volevo una scusa per vederti ancora di più" rivelo un po' imbarazzata per paura di sembrare una disperata.

"Davvero? Che cosa carina" si scioglie in dolcissimo sorriso.

"Lo pensi davvero?" chiedo timidamente, per sicurezza.

"Sì, lo penso davvero" dice facendo dei leggeri sì con la testa e avvicinandosi per baciarmi.

Le nostre labbra si incontrano e per entrambe è un dolce sollievo, tutto diventa più leggero e per pochi attimi sopportabile.

Quando il bacio finisce torniamo a guardarci rimanendo in silenzio, sul suo volto un sorriso furbetto.

"Comunque sul serio: quel giorno, quando sei diventata mia amica, mi hai salvato la vita" dico sistemandole delicatamente una ciocca dietro l'orecchio.

"Però lo ammetti di avere un problema con le materie scientifiche, vero?" domanda mettendosi a ridere.

"Guarda come si diverte a prendermi in giro!" esclamo quasi ridendo anch'io.

"In mia difesa, bisogna ammettere...bisogna ammettere che sono materie veramente impossibili!" esclamo tra una risata e l'altra.

"Ma se sono facilissime!" esclama difendendo le sue materie preferite ma continuando a ridere.

"Facile per te dirlo, tua madre fa il chirurgo, sei facilitata!" dico continuando a ridere ma lei smette di colpo.

"Scusa, non ci ho pensato" dico seria rendendomi conto di ciò che ho detto.

"Non fa niente, davvero" dice ma dal tono so che non è vero.

"Davvero, non sai quando mi dispiace" mi scuso ancora, all'improvviso attorno a noi è diventato tutto oscuro, triste e freddo.

"Ti ricordi quando abbiamo fatto ripetizioni di matematica a casa tua per la verifica di dicembre?" domanda, ora è lei ad avere qualcosa di cui non vuole parlare.

"Certo" dico e sorrido ripensandoci.

"Me lo racconti?" domanda, sul suo volto si nota un minuscolo accenno di sorriso.

 _Oggi sono felice._

 _Davvero, non potrei essere più felice e niente e nessuno potrà togliermi questo buon umore._

 _Oggi Clarke viene a casa con me per farmi ripetizioni di biologia._

 _Per tutti questi mesi le abbiamo sempre fatte a scuola ma oggi, dato che uscivamo all'ora di pranzo, ho finalmente preso coraggio e le ho chiesto di andare a casa mia._

 _E lei ha detto sì!_

 _Ma ci rendiamo conto? Ha detto sì!_

 _In questo momento Clarke Griffin sta camminando a fianco a me sul marciapiede diretta a casa mia per passarci tutto il pomeriggio._

 _Incredibile._

 _"Perché sorridi così?" mi domanda con un dolce sorriso._

 _"Nessun motivo" dico, cercando di spegnere il mio sorriso a trentadue denti ma senza successo._

 _La ragazza che mi piace sta venendo a casa mia._

 _È già in soli tre mesi la sottoscritta si è presa una bella sbandata per la bionda qua di fianco._

 _E adesso quella stessa bionda sta per venire a casa mia!_

 _Non ci posso credere!_

 _Tutta felice infilo la chiave nella toppa e apro la porta._

 _"Ciao, tesoro! Com'è andata?" domanda mia madre dalla cucina._

 _"Bene. Ho portato un'amica a pranzo, va bene?" domando, di solito mia madre non si fa problemi in questi casi ma è sempre meglio chiedere._

 _"Non c'è problema. Metto subito a cuocere un' altra porzione di patatine fritte e cotoletta in forno" dice infatti._

 _"Questi dove li appoggio?" domanda Clarke riferendosi alla giacca e allo zaino._

 _"Oh, dammeli, faccio io. Tu va pure a sederti" le dico prendendo la sua roba e trattandola come se fosse il bene più prezioso al mondo._

 _"Grazie" dice; un piccolo, dolce, bellissimo sorriso compare sulle sue labbra._

 _Rimango incantata a guardarla._

 _È da mozzare il fiato._

 _"Grazie a te" dico adorante con la sua roba stretta al petto._

 _"Per cosa?" domanda lievemente confusa, ma sorridendo divertita._

 _"Cosa?! Eh?! Che?! Niente!" esclamo rendendomi conto di aver ringraziato ad alta voce e correndo via tutta rossa in viso._

 _Una volta appoggiata la sua roba in camera mia e ripreso un colorito normale torno in salotto._

 _Mi siedo vicino a lei e ci sorridiamo._

 _Ecco a voi ci dice mia madre mentre ci mette i piatti in tavola._

 _Grazie diciamo entrambe._

 _"Allora, lei é 'quella' vero?" domanda mia mamma, rivolgendomi uno sguardo e un sorriso che sottintendono 'quella che ti piace'._

 _"Sì, è proprio lei" dico cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo e la paura che Clarke abbia capito a cosa si riferisce mia madre._

 _"In che senso sono 'quella'?" domanda Clarke, dal suo tono di voce sembra cercare di nascondere la sorpresa di vedere mi mia madre; classica reazione di qualunque mio amico la veda per la prima volta._

 _"Tu sei la nuova amica di Lexa, mia figlia mi parla sempre di te, mi sembra quasi di conoscerti già" spiega mia madre._

 _"Mamma!" esclamo un po' in imbarazzo._

 _Mia madre ridacchia e poi dice: "Va be', vi lascio sole, devo andare a fare la spesa"._

 _Prende le borse ed esce di casa salutandoci e noi ricambiamo il saluto._

 _"Ma-ma tua madre è..." inizia Clarke sconvolta._

 _"...bellissima? Lo so, con quei capelli biondi e quegli occhi verdi, li ho presi da lei, sai?" scherzo, lo so che non si riferisce a quello._

 _"È giovanissima!" esclama al limite dell'incredulità._

 _"Lo so, ha trentun' anni" dico._

 _"TRENTUNO?! Ma come è possibile?!" esclama Clarke non riuscendo proprio a capacitarsene._

 _"Mi ha avuta quando aveva quindici anni" dico._

 _"Davvero?" domanda iniziando a metabolizzare._

 _"Sì, e i suoi genitori la hanno sbattuta fuori di casa appena lo hanno saputo" dico._

 _"Mi dispiace" dice._

 _"Non esserlo, sia io che mia madre ci abbiamo guadagnato una migliore amica" dico e sorrido un po' persa nei ricordi._

 _"Sul serio?" dice sorridendo._

 _"Sì, siamo molto legate, inseparabili. Davvero, ci diciamo tutto, sembriamo più sorelle che madre e figlia spiego sorridendo mentre nella mia mente scorrono tutti i ricordi positivi che ho con mia madre._

 _La guardo e dico: "Probabilmente adesso penserai che sono una sfigata" cercando di nascondere il crescente imbarazzo._

 _"No, invece. Penso sia una cosa molto bella" il tono della sua voce è dolce come il suo sorriso._

 _Il mio viso si illumina con un sorriso._

 _È davvero perfetta._

 _Finito di mangiare mettiamo apposto i piatti, in teoria io volevo fare tutto da sola ma Clarke ha insistito, e poi andiamo in camera mia per studiare._

 _"Ti devono proprio piacere le candele" dice notando la mia vasta collezione di Yankee Candles sparsa per tutta la stanza._

 _"Sì e adoro accenderle tutte e vedere come illuminano la stanza" dico._

 _"Sei fantastica, ti adoro" dice, mi sorride e io sento il mio cuore perdere un battito._

 _Dopo poco iniziamo a fare i compiti e passiamo il pomeriggio con lei che spiega la biologia e io che sento il mio cuore battere forte ogni volta che ci sfioriamo o che incrociamo i nostri sguardi._

 _"Quindi hai capito tutto fin qui?" mi chiede._

 _"Sì" dico, il mio sguardo sulle sue labbra._

 _Per tutto il tempo ho cercato di trattenermi dal guardarle ma più parla meno io riesco a trattenermi._

 _È inevitabile, più guardo le sue labbra più desidero baciarla._

 _"Allora direi che per oggi possiamo fare basta, abbiamo lavorato tutto il pomeriggio" dico, biologia è proprio noiosa._

 _Anche se devo ammettere che continuerei per altre cinquanta ore pur di stare con lei._

 _"Va bene, facciamo basta" dice e io inizio a mettere via._

 _"Senti, c'è una cosa che volevo chiederti" inizia mentre io sto chiudendo l'astuccio._

 _"Cosa?" mi fermo per guardarla._

 _"Quando tua madre ha detto che tu le parli sempre di me. Tu ecco, cosa le dici esattamente?" domanda timidamente._

 _Potrei dirle ogni cosa, potrei dirle che le racconto ogni piccolo dettaglio del tempo che passiamo assieme; il che sarebbe la verità, ma non tutta._

 _Non so bene il perché di ciò che sto facendo, sto semplicemente seguendo il istinto._

 _È l'istinto che mi da il coraggio di avvicinarmi lentamente a lei fino a che i nostri petti non sono praticamente l'uno contro l'altro._

 _Le mie labbra si appoggiano sulle sue, sembra che il tempo si sia fermato all'improvviso e noi due siamo al centro di un silenzioso universo fatto solo per noi due; poi lei schiude timidamente le labbra, all'interno del mio petto e tutto attorno a noi ogni cosa sembra esplodere in una sinfonia di luci e colori._

 _Quando il bacio finisce io riapro gli occhi mentre lentamente mi allontano da lei qualche centimetro._

 _Entrambe ci stiamo guardando negli occhi, siamo senza fiato e ci stiamo gustando quella bellissima sensazione che ancora è rimasta sulle nostre labbra._

 _Rimaniamo così, a guardarci in silenzio con un piccolo, dolce lei e timido io, sorriso._

"Va meglio?" domando attorcigliando una sua ciocca attorno ad un mio dito.

"Sì, è passata, quello è un davvero un bel ricordo" risponde, il mio racconto la ha tirata un po' su di morale.

Vorrei ancora chiederle scusa ma so che la deprimerei soltanto perciò decido di concentrarmi su cose più belle.

"Sì lo è, ma mai quanto il nostro primo appuntamento" dico e mi metto a raccontare.

 _Uso la fotocamera interna del telefono per darmi un ultimissima sistemata e poi piena di gioia metto la mano con la rosa dietro la schiena e busso alla porta._

 _Dopo il bacio io e Clarke abbiamo deciso di andarci piano, di tenere la cosa per noi e magari uscire assieme qualche volta per vedere cosa davvero c'è tra noi, perciò oggi la porto fuori a cena._

 _"Sei bellissima" mi dice aprendo la porta e facendomi arrossire._

 _"Sei così elegante, io non ho vestiti eleganti, ti farò sfigurare" dice e abbassa, con un sorriso leggermente imbarazzato; il fatto è che mentre io indosso degli stivaletti bassi e un abitino semplice senza spalle corto fino al ginocchio neri, al collo ho una collana con un piccolo diamante e sono anche un po' truccata lei ha degli stivaletti come i miei delle panta-jeans blu scuro e una maglia con le maniche a lunghe e lo scollo a V color blu petrolio._

 _"Per me sei stupenda" dico non riuscendo a smettere di ammirarla._

 _"Grazie" dice e per una volta è lei ad arrossire._

 _"Cos'hai lì dietro?" chiede notando la mia mano dietro la schiena._

 _"Oh, giusto! Me ne ero dimenticata! Ecco, tieni" dico e le porgo la rosa rossa._

 _Lei la prende e poi, tenendola per fine del gambo, porta il fiore al naso e lo odora dolcemente._

 _"Grazie, aspetta un attimo, la vado a mettere in un vaso" dice e rientra nell' appartamento._

 _Maneggia la mia rosa come se fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo, credo di essere in paradiso!_

 _"Bene, dove si va?" domanda chiudendo a chiave l'appartamento._

 _"Be' , so che il tuo cibo preferito è il sushi e guarda caso ne hanno appena aperto uno nuovo qui a Seattle" sorrido orgogliosa del frutto delle mie ricerche._

 _"Però dovrai insegnarmi come utilizzare le bacchette perché io non ho mai mangiato del sushi prima d'ora" aggiungo mentre ci incamminiamo._

 _Una volta arrivate la cameriera ci fa accomodare in un tavolo da due._

 _Una volta che mi sono seduta Clarke, che in teoria doveva sedersi difronte a me, sposta il suo posto vicino a me._

 _"Là eravamo troppo distanti" si giustifica sedendosi._

 _Un enorme sorriso compare sul mio volto, potrebbe andare meglio di così?_

 _Durante la cena parliamo di tutto, ridiamo, scherziamo, di tanto in tanto ci guardiamo, casualmente ci sfioriamo e intanto Clarke tenta di spiegarmi come usare le bacchette ma io fallisco sempre facendo cadere il pesce nella salsa di soia talmente tante volte che ad un certo punto lei è costretta ad imboccarmi._

 _"Okay, adesso prendi il sushi tra le bacchette e poi, lentamente!, te lo porti alla bocca" dice con già la mano a coppetta pronta per metterla sotto al nigiri._

 _Rimaniamo entrambe in silenzio mentre io faccio l'ennesimo tentativo, come se stessimo disinnescando una bomba._

 _"Brava!" dice battendo le mani quando riesco a mangiare il pesce senza farlo cadere._

 _Rido e quasi mi strozzo, cosa che fa scoppiare lei a ridere._

 _"Okay, siamo arrivate" dico sulla soglia del suo appartamento._

 _La serata è stata fantastica, la migliore della mia vita, vorrei non dovesse finire._

 _"Sono stata davvero bene stasera, sai" dice guardandomi negli occhi e sorridendo._

 _"Anch'io" ricambio il sorriso._

 _Rimaniamo in un silenzio, nessuna sa bene cosa dire o fare fino a che Clarke non prende l'iniziativa._

 _Si avvicina a me e mi bacia._

 _All'inizio rimango talmente sbalordita che non riesco nemmeno a muovermi poi riprendo il controllo di me stessa e tutto diventa bellissimo._

 _Sapevo che la serata era andata bene, ma lei voleva fare con calma, pensavo di dover aspettare almeno il secondo se non il terzo appuntamento per sperare in un secondo bacio._

 _Quando il bacio finisce lei si allontana da me, il suo sguardo intenso incatenato al mio._

 _"Perché questo bacio?" domando sorridendo._

 _"Ricordi quando ho chiesto tempo per capire? Non ne ho più bisogno. Tu mi piaci Lexa, mi piaci davvero. Voglio stare con te" dice._

 _"Davvero?" chiedo non riuscendo a credere alle sue parole._

 _"Sempre che tu lo voglia"_ _aggiunge pensando ad una mia risposta negativa._

 _"Lo voglio, voglio stare con te" dice._

 _Sorridiamo e stavolta sono io a baciarla._

 _Quando lei chiude la porta dietro di sè io mi metto a saltare dalla gioia._

 _SERATA.MIGLIORE.DELLA.MIA.VITA.!_

"Sai che nessuno mi aveva mai regalato una rosa prima d'ora?" domanda.

"Nemmeno Finn? Da quello che mi hai raccontato doveva essere un romanticone" dico.

"No, lui non era il tipo. Tu invece sei stata una fidanzata molto dolce, vorrei esserlo stata anch'io per te" dice rattristandosi.

"Non è vero! Anche tu eri dolce. Non ricordi il regalo che mi hai fatto per il nostro primo mesiversario?" le dico.

 _Io e Clarke stiamo passeggiando mano nella mano per il centro di Seattle._

 _Abbiamo appena finito di mangiare al McDonald e ora ci stiamo godendo un po' di tempo assieme come due normali fidanzate._

 _Ormai è un mese che stiamo insieme è ancora, a volte, fatico a credere che sia tutto vero._

 _Voglio dire io sono la ragazza nuova, quella timida, la nullità, quella che non conosce nessuno; Clarke invece sembrano conoscerla tutti._

 _È incredibile che io sia anche solo stata notata da lei, queste cose succedono solo nei film._

 _Mercoledì sarà un mese esatto che stiamo insieme, andremo a mangiare il sushi nel ristorante del nostro primo appuntamento._

 _Io le anche comprato un regalo, ho speso tutti i miei risparmi (con qualche aggiunta della mamma) in una catenina d'oro con appesa una piccola rosa rossa._

 _"Facciamo un giro?" chiede Clarke fermandosi davanti ad un negozio di cover._

 _"Certo, perché no" rispondo ed entriamo._

 _Osserviamo meravigliate le pareti piene di cover con gli unicorni, le patatine, i gelati, i fenicotteri e chi più ne ha più ne metta._

 _"Io odio quelle cover" dico indicando quelle con scritto He's mine' 'She's mine' con le mani di topolino che si indicano a vicenda._

 _"Perché?" domanda._

 _"Perché ho sempre desiderato comprarle ma una versione per gay non la faranno mai e prenderne due con scritto 'She's mine' non avrebbe senso perché non farebbe lo stesso effetto per via della mano" spiego._

 _MERCOLEDÌ_

 _"Senti, io ti avrei fatto un regalo" dico tirando fuori un piccolo sacchettino di stoffa e dandoglielo in mano._

 _Lei lo apre e io attendo in silenzio che lo veda sperando che le piaccia._

 _"Oh, Lexa! Ma è bellissimo! Ti sarà costato una fortuna, non dovevi" dice, osservando il piccolo ciondolo a forma di rosa dorata, dal suo tono di voce e dalla sua espressione capisco averla fatta commuovere._

 _"Grazie" mi lascia un tenero bacio sulle labbra._

 _"Anch'io ho qualcosa per te" dice._

 _Prende fuori un una piccola busta e me lo dà._

 _"Oh mio Dio!" dico appena la vedo._

 _"Sapevo quanto ci tenessi ad averne una" dice._

 _Le lacrime mi salgono per la commozione._

 _Clarke mi ha regalato una cover con su scritto 'He's mine' solo che accanto all' H ci ha dipinto una S con i colori della bandiera LGBT._

 _"Clarke, è bellissima!" esclamo facendo un gran sorriso e tenendo a freno le lacrime mentre la metto al mio telefono._

 _"E poi sta bene con la mia" dice tirando fuori il telefono e mettendolo vicino al mio._

 _Vedendo le due nostre cover con scritto 'She's mine', la S arcobaleno sulla mia e le mani di topolino che si indicano tra loro non riesco a trattenere le lacrime._

 _Non credo di essere mai stata così felice._

 _È tutto troppo perfetto._

 _Le cover sono troppo perfette._

 _Lei è troppo perfetta._

 _La abbraccio e la bacio._

 _"Grazie, grazie, grazie, grazie, grazie!" dico lasciandole un piccolo bacio tra una parola e l'altra._

"Sì, lo ammetto quello è stato davvero dolce" dice sorridendo.

"Non penso cambierò mai cover" dico con un sorriso.

"Sarà meglio, mi ci è voluto parecchio impegno per farla" dice con un sorrisetto sul volto mentre si avvicina per baciarmi.

 _"...E dividendo 15 per 3 si ottiene la x alla seconda!" esclamo entusiasta per aver finalmente capito le equazioni di secondo grado._

 _"Bene, per oggi abbiamo finito" annuncia._

 _"Ma quindi hai sempre la casa vuota?" finisco il discorso iniziato prima di fare i compiti._

 _"Sì, mia madre non c'è praticamente mai, è sempre in ospedale, sono fortunata a sapere che aspetto ha" dice accennando una risata come per nascondere la tristezza che in realtà prova._

" _E tuo padre?" domando._

 _"Lui non è riuscito a sopportare il fatto che mia madre fosse sposata con il suo lavoro di chirurgo neurologico e quindi se n'è andato quando avevo quattro anni" risponde cercando ancora di nascondere la tristezza._

 _"Mi dispiace" dico soffrendo nel vederla così._

 _"Non esserlo, non fa niente, davvero" dice ma non è vero._

 _"Non fare così, riesco a capire quando menti. Non puoi lasciare che tua madre ti ignori così, secondo me devi parlarle chiaramente e dire che vuoi un rapporto con lei, non puoi arrenderti e basta" dico._

 _"Tanto non cambierà niente, lei ama troppo il suo lavoro per dedicarmi più di cinque minuti al giorno" dice sconsolata, il suo sguardo è basso, le sue mani sono sulle sue gambe._

 _"Secondo me invece cambieranno" dico prendendole una mano e sorridendole per infonderle speranza._

 _"Davvero?" domanda, un piccolo sorriso compare sul suo volto leggermente rigato di lacrime._

 _"Assolutamente, prendi me per esempio: per mantenerci mia madre accetta lavori a tempo determinato in qualsiasi parte dell' America e per ciò dobbiamo sempre trasferirci. A me questa cosa non è mai piaciuta perché non riesco mai a mantenere le amicizie per ciò le ho parlato e lei ha acconsentito a non trasferirsi più dopo Seattle; e poi bisogna essere proprio degli stupidi per non volerti nella propria vita" dico e il suo sorriso diventa un po' più luminoso._

 _"Mi sa che è arrivata l'ora di andare" dico alzandomi dalla sedia._

 _"Di già? Ma che ora è?" domanda, il suo tono di voce mi invita a restare._

 _"Sono le sei, si sta facendo tardi" dico guardando l'orario sulla sua sveglia._

 _Rimaniamo in silenzio una difronte all'altra._

 _Entrambe vogliamo che io resti._

 _Entrambe stiamo aspettando che sia l'altra a chiederlo._

 _Di tanto in tanto ci guardiamo, ci invitiamo a fare una mossa._

 _Ad un certo punto Clarke si avvicina a me, mi appoggia delicatamente una mano sulla nuca e mi bacia._

 _Una mossa che mi coglie di sorpresa, non mi aspettavo che sarei stata lei a fare questo primo passo._

 _Quello che fino a un istante fa era un momento qualunque ora non lo è più._

 _Non so perché._

 _Ci siamo già baciate prima, varie volte, ma questo da l'idea di essere diverso._

 _Questo è uno di quei baci che vorresti non finisse mai, uno di quei momenti che. vorresti durasse per sempre._

 _Rispondo al bacio._

 _Mi sembra di essere essere appena tornata a respirare dopo essere stata a lungo sott'acqua._

 _Ad ogni respiro che faccio voglio sempre più aria, non mi basta mai._

 _Ad ogni bacio ne voglio un altro._

 _Le mani di Clarke scivolano lungo il mio corpo arrivando fino ai fianchi, il suo tocco è delicato ma elettrizzante._

 _Afferra il bordo della mia maglietta e le sue dita sfiorano la mia pelle._

 _Tira su la maglietta e le nostre labbra si separano per un breve istante mentre mi sfila l'indumento._

 _Lasciamo che cada a terra mentre io riprendo il mostro bacio._

 _Più ci baciamo più si crea connessione tra di noi._

 _Non c'è imbarazzo, non c'è indecisione._

 _È come se sapessimo esattamente cosa l'altra voglia, cosa stia pensando._

 _È come se fossimo entrambe al comando._

 _Lei fa dei passi in avanti ed io indietro fino a che non arriviamo al suo letto._

 _Io cado a sedere e lei resta in piedi._

 _Rimaniamo ferme per qualche secondo ad ammirarci, come se non riuscissimo a realizzare che stia succedendo veramente, che la felicità che abbiamo trovato sia reale._

 _Lei si mette a sedere su di me mentre prendendomi il viso tra le e baciandomi._

 _Siamo in totale armonia._

 _Io le tolgo la maglietta._

 _Ora siamo pelle contro pelle; più a contatto, più libere._

 _Ci mettiamo in ginocchio sul letto; il mio viso tra le sue mani, il suo corpo tra le mie braccia._

 _Lascio che le mie mani trovino il suo reggiseno e lo slaccino._

 _Aspetto che anche lei faccia lo stesso e poi ci separiamo._

 _Ci guardiamo negli occhi chiedendo il tacito consenso di proseguire._

 _Insieme ci togliamo il reggiseno e lo lasciamo cadere affianco a noi._

 _Subito torniamo a baciarci ancora più libere e ancora più desiderose del contatto._

 _Lentamente porto Clarke a stendersi sul letto._

 _Mi metto sopra di lei._

 _Le lascio leggeri e lenti baci sulle labbra, sulle spalle, sul collo, sulla clavicola, sul petto mentre lascio la mia mano viaggiare sul suo corpo._

 _Lentamente, la mia mano arriva ai pantaloni._

 _Slaccio il bottone dei jeans e mentre la bacio con passione le_

 _tolgo i pantaloni._

 _Poi, lentamente faccio la stessa cosa con le sue mutande._

 _Le mie dita sfiorano la sua pelle in modo lento e sensuale._

 _Mi limito a stuzzicarla, a darle un microscopico anticipo._

 _Sono gesti semplici, i miei._

 _Semplici ma efficaci, precisi._

 _Il suo corpo reagisce ad ogni mio tocco._

 _Le sue mani viaggiano sul mio corpo fino ad arrivare ai fianchi e ad abbassare i miei pantaloni._

 _La aiuto a togliermi gli ultimi indumenti rimasti, ci muoviamo veloci come delle bambine che scartano i regali di Natale._

 _Ci fermiamo un attimo, entrambe stese su un fianco a guardarci, per realizzare che siamo entrambe senza vestiti, sentendo l'energia emanata dai nostri._

 _Lei mi bacia con passione facendo ripartire le danze._

 _La mia mano trova lentamente la sua strada sul suo corpo, arriva nella sua intimità e ne sfiora il clitoride facendo fremere Clarke di piacere._

 _La sua mano si affianca alla mia e stavolta sono Io quella a essere stuzzicata._

 _È come se stessimo entrambe cercando di imparare a suonare il pianoforte, come se una tentasse timidamente di suonare una nota e l'altra facesse lo stesso._

 _La bacio con passione mentre faccio entrare un dito in lei._

 _Faccio entrare e uscire il dito lentamente mentre intanto sento il suo corpo reagire ai miei movimenti._

 _Lei fa entrare un dito in me così all'improvviso che vengo quasi colta di sorpresa._

 _Entrambe ci muoviamo dentro e fuori l'una dall'altra aumentando gradualmente e lievemente la velocità._

 _Continuiamo a baciarci lasciandoci anche sfuggire dei gemiti l'una nella bocca dell'altra._

 _Lei fa entrare un secondo dito in me strappandomi un gemito leggermente più forte dei precedenti e io faccio lo stesso con lei._

 _Le nostre dita iniziano ad andare sempre più veloci, le piccole scariche che attraversavano i nostri corpi diventano sempre più forti e frequenti, i nostri respiri più pesanti i nostri cuori più veloci._

 _Tutto sembra scomparire, noi sembriamo venir trasportate in un'altra dimensione._

 _Una dimensione dove esistiamo solo noi, nostri corpi nudi, il nostro bacio appassionato, le scariche elettriche e le nostre mani._

 _Niente conta più del piacere intenso che aumenta sempre di più fino a raggiungere il culmine._

 _Separiamo le nostre labbra, lasciamo andare nostre mani e assaporiamo questo intenso piacere più che possiamo._

 _Lascio un tenero bacio sulla spalla di Clarke e poi rimaniamo lì: nel suo letto, stese su un fianco a guardarci e a sorridere felici e rilassate._

"Lasciami andare con te" le dico d'istinto cogliendo di sorpresa anche me.

"Lexa, sai che non puoi" dice cerca gentilmente di dissuadermi e allo stesso tempo di nascondere il dolore che prova.

"Non è vero, posso invece. Non dirmi di no" dico cercando di convincerla.

"Invece devo. Tu devi restare, è giusto così" i suoi occhi, come i miei, sono lucidi.

"E perché sarebbe giusto così?" domando tenendo a bada il mio dolore.

"Perché sono stata io a rovinare tutto, è giusto che ne paghi le conseguenze" dice e abbassa lo sguardo.

"Non è vero, sai benissimo che sono stata io" ammetto.

 _Stasera è una serata speciale._

 _Io e Clarke stiamo insieme da quattro mesi, abbiamo recentemente raggiunto una tappa importante e stasera lei mi presenterà ai suoi amici._

 _Sono così orgogliosa di lei._

 _Non ha mai detto a nessuno dei suoi sentimenti per le ragazze, so per esperienza quanto sia difficile ammetterlo, specialmente davanti ai propri amici._

 _Sono contenta che abbia trovato il coraggio di farlo._

 _"Hey, ragazzi" dice mentre ci avviciniamo alle panchine dove sono seduti due ragazzi e due ragazze che stanno chiacchierando._

 _"Hey Clarke" la saluta la ragazza dai capelli mossi._

 _"Che fate?"_ _chiede la bionda osservando i maschi fare a braccio di ferro._

 _"Raven crede che Bellamy non possa battere Murphy, il mio fratellone le sta dimostrando che si sbaglia" spiega la ragazza dai capelli corvini._

 _"Veramente è Murphy a dimostrare a te e a Bellamy che vi sbagliate, forza Team Scarafaggio!" esclama la ragazza dai lunghi e mossi capelli marroni raccolti in una cosa di cavallo._

 _"Team Scarafaggio?" domando confusa a Clarke._

 _"Hey Clarke, chi è questa ragazza?" domanda il ragazzo dai capelli neri; sembra affaticato, ma sembra anche più concentrato a non darlo a vedere che a vincere._

 _"Oh, questa è Lexa" mi presenta Clarke, cercando di usare il tono della voce per far passare la sua dimenticanza come una svista._

 _'La mia ragazza' mi aspetto di sentire, ma Clarke non pronuncia quelle parole._

 _"E come vi conoscete?" domanda il ragazzo dai capelli capelli marroni._

 _Le faccio ripetizioni risponde velocemente Clarke._

 _'ed è la mia ragazza' spero aggiunga._

 _Ma lei non lo fa._

 _Perché non lo fa?_

 _La guardo con aria interrogativa ma prima che lei possa anche solo vedermi il ragazzo dai capelli marroni vince a braccio di ferro e lui e Raven si danno il cinque con entrambe le mani al grido di 'Si! Forza Team Scarafaggio!'._

 _Io e Clarke ci sediamo sulle panchine con loro e passiamo una serata nel complesso piacevole._

 _Ridiamo, scherziamo e io mi faccio dei nuovi amici e capisco che a quanto pare Raven e Murphy stanno assieme e che la storia dello scarafaggio nasce dal fatto che lei lo chiamava così quando si sono conosciuti dato che non lo sopportava._

 _Mi sono divertita, non posso certo lamentarmi di questa serata ma mi sarei divertita di più se avessi capito perché Clarke non ha detto chi sono per lei._

 _Se voleva più tempo me lo poteva semplicemente dire._

 _Ad un certo punto Raven si gira verso di me e mi guarda._

 _"Perché mi fissi?" domando._

 _Mi sta studiando come se fossi una strana creatura; mi fa sentire strana, quasi a disagio se devo essere sincera._

 _"È che è strano" dice studiandomi come se fossi un alieno._

 _"Cosa è strano?" domando cercando di nascondere e ignorare il crescente disagio._

 _"Che tu sia amica di Clarke" dice._

 _Questa affermazione mi colpisce come un pianoforte a coda sulla testa, ma continuo a fare finta di niente e chiedo: "E perché?"._

 _"Perché sei così diversa da noi, di solito Clarke non frequenta persone come te" risponde._

 _"Co-come me?" domando, la situazione non fa che peggiorare._

 _"Sì, insomma, voglio dire: Tu hai l'aria di essere una persona così tranquilla e timida; la classica persona che preferisce stare a casa piuttosto che uscire a divertirsi. In pratica tu sei l'esatto contrario del tipo di persona con cui a Clarke piace uscire" spiega._

 _"Ed è un male?" chiedo timidamente mentre mi sento come se tutti i miei organi interni stessero sprofondando._

 _"No! Assolutamente! Anzi, credo che tu sia una tipa proprio forte. È solo un po' strano, tutto qui" dice e mi sorride come per chiedermi se è tutto apposto._

 _Le faccio il sorriso più convincente che riesco e lei si gira riprendendo a parlare con i suoi amici mentre tutta quell'insicurezza che con Clarke mi era venuto così facile dimenticare torna ad opprimermi e io non posso fare a meno di pensare che sia proprio per questo che lei non ha detto che sono la sua ragazza._

 _Clarke si vergogna di me._

"È stata solo colpa mia, se io non mi fossi lasciata condizionare da quello che ha detto Raven... ora magari le cose sarebbero diverse" dico dispiaciuta.

"Non dire sciocchezze, io ti avrei dovuta presentare come si deve, tu non hai fatto niente di sbagliato. E anche se fosse, di sicuro non è più sbagliato di quello che ho fatto io" dopo dice lei con il mio stesso tono.

 _"Hey, bellezza. Come stai?" le chiedo sorridendo mentre entro in camera sua e le lascio un piccolo bacio a stampo sulle labbra._

 _Non abbiamo ancora parlato dell'altra sera, praticamente stiamo facendo a gara per chi ha più paura di tirare fuori l'argomento._

 _Clarke è seduta sul bordo del letto, il suo sguardo è basso._

 _"Che c'è il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?" domando anche se sto iniziando a preoccuparmi mentre mi siedo davanti a lei._

 _Clarke non risponde, continua a fissare il vuoto e i suoi occhi sono lucidi._

 _"Hey, è tutto a posto?" chiedo definitivamente preoccupata prendendo le sue mani tra le mie._

 _"No, non è tutto a posto" dal tono sembra sul punto di piangere._

 _"Che è successo?" domando._

 _"Hai presente quando mi hai detto che dovevo parlare con mia madre?" domanda dopo essersi ricomposta un attimo._

 _Annuisco._

 _"Be', l'ho fatto" dice._

 _"Ma è stupendo! Sono orgogliosa di te. È che ti ha detto?" domando non capendo dove sia il problema._

 _"Lei ha detto che è disposta a fare un tentativo con il nostro rapporto ma vuole qualcosa in cambio" dice, ad ogni parola sembra ricevere una pugnalata al cuore._

 _"Sembra bellissimo, e che cosa vuole?" chiedo._

 _"Vuole avere il permesso di accettare il lavoro come capo del di neurochirurgia del Jackson Memorial Hospital di Miami" dice e poi mi guarda, nei suoi occhi si può vedere quanto sia triste e quando non sappia cosa fare._

 _Dire che mi sento come se la terra mi fosse scomparsa da sotto i piedi sarebbe un eufemismo._

 _Non sento niente._

 _Ci sono rimasta talmente male che non riesco a sentire niente._

 _"E tra quanto vi trasferireste?" domando sentendo la gola improvvisamente serrarsi._

 _"Due settimane" dice._

 _"Due settimane? Così poco?! No, non è possibile. Ci deve essere qualcosa che possiamo fare" dico, provo a distrarmi dal credere che stia succedendo veramente pensando ad una soluzione._

 _"No, non c'è, credimi" dice sconsolata._

 _Lei sta male, il che mi fa stare male ancora di più._

 _E "tua madre ti costringe a trasferirti dall'altra parte del paese anche se qui hai la ragazza? Bel modo di cominciare a ricostruire il vostro rapporto!" esclamo, tutta questa situazione è assurda._

 _La guardo e lei mi rivolge uno sguardo dall'aria piuttosto colpevole._

 _All'inizio non capisco il motivo, poi un pensiero orribile invade la mia mente._

 _"Aspetta, tu le hai detto che hai una ragazza, vero?" chiedo, mi sembra di avere una spina nel cuore._

 _Lei mi guarda in silenzio per qualche secondo, il mio cuore sta per esplodere spingendo la spina sempre più affondo._

 _"No" dice colpevole guardandomi dritta negli occhi._

 _Il mio cuore si infrange come un vetro colpito da una freccia._

 _Interrompo il contatto delle nostre mani che improvvisamente mi sembra opprimente e mi alzo._

 _"Fammi capire bene. Tua madre praticamente ti obbliga a trasferirti nell'angolo opposto del paese, il che vale a dire che molto probabilmente non ci vedremo mai più, e tu non provi nemmeno un po' a combattere per noi?" domando ferita._

 _Lei non risponde, si limita a guardarmi con lo sguardo a pezzi._

 _La ferita nel mio petto brucia sempre più, fa talmente male che non riesco a sentire nient'altro, nemmeno i miei pensieri._

 _"E dimmi: non hai detto a tua madre di noi perché ti vergogni di avere una fidanzata o perché ti vergogni di me?" domando accecata dal dolore guardandola dritta negli occhi._

 _Lei mi guarda sul punto di piangere, prova a dire qualcosa ma dalla sua bocca non esce niente._

 _Non ha una risposta._

 _Incredibile._

 _Ferita più che mai mi limito a guardarla e a scuotere la testa sconcertata e delusa prima di andarmene via senza guardarmi indietro._

"Non avrei dovuto dire quelle cose; è solo che avevo tanta paura di perderti, come adesso" mi scuso.

"Lo so" dice e mi lascia un piccolo bacio sulle labbra.

"Lasciami andare con te", la prego ci riprovo.

"Lexa no, non te lo posso lasciar fare" dice ferma, la guardo negli occhi e so che respingermi fa più male a lei che a me.

"Perché no?" domando non vedendone il motivo.

"Lo sai benissimo il perché" dice e purtroppo è vero.

 _Sono passati cinque giorni da quando Lexa se n'è andata._

 _Non ci siamo parlate._

 _In classe mi ignora e nei corridoi cambia direzione appena mi vede._

 _Lo so che è solo ferita e che non ha torto ad esserlo, ma mi manca._

 _Mi manca così tanto che non riesco a respirare._

 _Continuo a rivivere quel momento nella mia testa in continuazione._

 _Continuo a vedere lei confusa e ferita chiedermi spiegazioni e io che non dico niente._

 _Avrei voluto rispondere, avrei voluto dire qualcosa ma in quel momento tutte le mie parole sembravano essere prive di credibilità e così non ho detto niente._

 _Che stupida che sono stata._

 _Finalmente avevo trovato qualcuno che dava significato alla mia vita e che teneva sinceramente a me e...ho rovinato tutto._

 _Non me lo perdonerò mai._

 _Il cellulare squilla, sicuramente sarà Octavia che vuole sapere i compiti di storia._

 _Non rispondo._

 _Non voglio parlare con nessuno._

 _Tre squilli più tardi decido di rispondere._

 _Prendo il telefono e ci trovo quattro chiamate perse e un messaggio in segreteria ma non sono di Octavia: sono di Lexa._

 _Sollevata e colma di gioia richiamo subito ma mi da irraggiungibile allora ascolto il messaggio in segreteria._

 _"Ciao, Clarke. Ho provato a chiamarti ma non rispondi, probabilmente starai studiando. In ogni caso volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace per come sono andate le cose, vorrei rimediare. Incontriamoci al parco vicino a casa mia alle quattro di questo pomeriggio. Se ci sarai saprò che possiamo risolvere tutto, se non ci sarai saprò che tra noi è finita per sempre"_

 _Il messaggio termina e io scoppio a piangere, ma queste sono lacrime di gioia._

 _Lexa mi vuole dare una seconda possibilità, mi sento leggera come una piuma._

 _Tutto andrà per il meglio, ne sono certa._

 _Guardo l'orologio: sono le tre, sarà meglio che tra mezz'ora parta; casa mia è piuttosto distante dalla sua, non voglio correre il rischio di fare tardi._

 _Ho passato la precedente mezz'ora a fissare l'orologio nella speranza che andasse più veloce e quando sono scattate le tre e trenta ho afferrato cellulare e chiavi e sono volata fuori di casa._

 _Il parco è ha dieci minuti da casa di Lexa andando sempre dritto che è più o meno lo stesso percorso che devo fare io solo che prima devo fare un bel pezzo a piedi e girare a destra dopo aver attraversato delle strisce pedonali a due minuti dall'appartamento di Lexa._

 _Ho una strana sensazione._

 _Voglio dire, sono fiduciosa che tutto si risolverà tra me e Lexa ma allo stesso tempo ho una strana sensazione che non so spiegare._

 _Sono agitata: manca poco al tratto che io e lei abbiamo in comune, c' è la possibilità che possiamo incontrarci per strada._

 _Arrivo davanti alle strisce pedonali, il semaforo è rosso._

 _Alzo lo sguardo e la vedo: Lexa, sta andando al parco._

 _Sento il mio cuore fare una capriola e mi sento talmente leggera che credo potrei staccarmi da terra da un momento all'altro._

 _"Lexa!" la chiamo._

 _Lei si volta e quando mi trova vedo le emozioni che ho appena provato riflesse nei suoi occhi._

 _Istintivamente corre verso di me._

 _La strana sensazione si fa più forte._

 _Succede tutto in pochi secondi: io sento un rumore in lontananza, giro lo sguardo a sinistra e lo vedo, guardo davanti a me e vedo Lexa che mi corre incontro, sgrano gli occhi mentre il cuore si ferma nel petto, corro verso Lexa e la spingo via nell esatto momento in cui un camion fuori controllo mi investe._

 _Clarke mi spinge via e sul momento non capisco il perché poi sento un camion colpirmi e farmi fare un volo di svariati metri facendomi atterrare con violenza sull'asfalto._

 _Per un momento tutto si ferma._

 _Non sento niente, nemmeno i rumori._

 _So a malapena dove mi trovo e che cosa è successo, anzi mi sembra quasi di non sapere nemmeno quello._

 _È tutto così confuso._

 _Poi, così come era iniziato, il momento finisce._

 _Sento vari rumori di macchine e della gente attorno a me._

 _Sento dolore ad ogni singola parte del mio corpo._

 _Non ho la forza per alzarmi._

 _Clarke!_

 _Il mio pensiero corre direttamente a lei e mi da la forza di, non senza sforzo, alzarmi in piedi._

 _La testa mi gira talmente forte, per un attimo ho paura di svenire, o vomitare, o entrambe._

 _Cerco di guardarmi attorno il dolore al corpo è così forte che per un attimo le lacrime mi appannano la vista._

 _Io però mi faccio forza e mi concentro per mandarle via, adesso devo trovare Clarke._

 _Scorgo una figura poco distante dal catorcio del camion che è andato a sbattere contro il semaforo, deve essere lei sicuramente._

 _Ignoro il dolore e, arrancando, cerco di correre da lei._

 _Appena le arrivo vicino mi inginocchio al suo fianco._

 _È priva di sensi._

 _"Clarke! Clarke!"_ _la chiamo terrorizzata._

 _C'è sangue ovunque sul suo corpo, segni delle ruote sui vestiti, attraverso un buco della maglietta la sua pelle sembra star diventando viola e la posizione di alcune sue articolazioni non mi piace per niente._

 _"Clarke! Clarke svegliati! Apri gli occhi! Ti prego! Clarke!" dico piangendo, spaventata a morte di averla persa._

 _Non so cosa fare!_

 _NON SO COSA FARE!_

 _Disperata provo a fare un massaggio cardiaco anche se non so bene come si faccia._

 _"L-Lexa" sento la sua flebile voce pronunciare il mio nome._

 _"Clarke!"_ _esclamo togliendo le mani da suo petto e sentendomi la persona più fortunata del mondo._

 _"Sei viva!" Grazie al cielo sei viva! dico mentre mi metto a piangere per sfogare il terrore che ho appena provato al pensiero di averla persa._

 _Senza pensarci la bacio._

 _I tagli sulle nostre labbra pizzicano e danno fastidio ma non importa._

 _Clarke è viva, importa solo questo._

 _"S-sono venuta, hai visto?" dice debolmente e sforza un sorriso._

 _"Sì, ho visto. Sei stata bravissima, amore. Ma adesso non sforzarti: andiamo all'ospedale, okay?" dico cominciando a sentire le sirene dell'ambulanza._

 _La guardo e le sorrido mente le accarezzo dolcemente la testa._

 _"Andrà tutto bene vedrai" dico sia a lei che ha me._

 _I paramedici arrivano e io mi allontano per lasciarli lavorare._

 _La caricano in un ambulanza e poi cercano di farmi salire su un altra ma io mi oppongo e li obbligo a farmi andare con lei, non ho intenzione di perderla di vista nemmeno per un secondo._

 _Sono seduta su uno sgabello, i medici mi hanno disinfettato e suturato tutte le ferite._

 _Clarke è stesa affianco a me sotto ad un telo bianco._

 _È morta._

 _Non è stato sufficiente._

 _Portarla all'ospedale come codice rosso, non aspettare il consenso del genitore, operarla senza nemmeno andare in sala operatoria, le continue rianimazioni._

 _Non è stato sufficiente._

 _Clarke ha perso i sensi in ambulanza e non si è più ripresa._

 _Troppe fratture interne, troppe emorragie interne, danno celebrale troppo esteso; a quanto pare è un miracolo che abbia ripreso conoscenza quando la ho trovata._

 _Clarke è morta, lei non c'è più._

 _Sua madre lavora in questo ospedale, hanno cercato di chiamarla per dirglielo ma sta ancora operando._

 _Mi hanno permesso di restare con lei in questa sala delle emergenze fino a che non arriva._

 _Non ci credo, non riesco a farmene una ragione._

 _Come può essere morta?_

 _Com'è potuto accadere?_

 _Come può lei essere morta e io stare bene?_

 _Voglio vederla._

 _Mi alzo con l'intenzione di scostare il lenzuolo e vederla in volto ma non posso farlo._

 _Non appena mi alzo mi sento debole._

 _La stanza prende a girare talmente forte che tutte le cose cominciano a fondersi tra loro._

 _Mi viene in mente qualcosa che Clarke una volta ha detto riguardo all'adrenalina._

 _Io non sto bene, non lo sono mai stata, ma tutta l'adrenalina causata dalla paura di perdere Clarke e dal volerla salvare mi hanno fatto credere il contrario; ora che lei è morta il mio organismo non ha più motivo di stare allerta, l'adrenalina non è più nel mio sistema che quindi sta cedendo._

 _Sembra quasi che l'aria abbia acquistato un peso con quale mi sta opprimendo sempre più fino schiacciarmi contro il pavimento, non riesco più a respirare e mi sento sempre più stanca._

 _L'ultima cosa che sento è una botta in testa, poi perdo i sensi._

 _Quando riapro gli occhi sono in un parco._

 _Sul prato verde giacciono delle foglie secche e ingiallite dall'autunno..._

"Lasciami andare con te" la prego per una terza volta.

"Ma Lexa tu non puoi farlo! Io sono morta, non puoi andare con me" dice.

"Sì invece che posso! Io sono in coma quindi in pratica sono tra la vita e la morte. Posso scegliere di lasciarmi morire, possiamo stare insieme per sempre" le dico e lo penso veramente.

"Ma ti rendi conto di quello che stai dicendo? È della tua vita che stiamo parlando!" esclama.

"Vita che non ha senso senza di te!" dichiaro.

"Non dire così" mi dice guardandomi negli occhi.

"E perché non dovrei? Non ho amici. Tu sei la cosa più importante della mia vita, ciò che provo per te non l'ho mai provato per nessun altra. Che ne sarà di me se ti perdo?" mi sfogo sul punto di piangere.

"E a tua madre non ci pensi? Se muori la distruggerai" dice.

"Lo so" mi ridimensiono.

"Non è giusto, io non voglio perderti" dico, una lacrima riga il mio volto.

"Nemmeno io" dice lei e mi stringe tra le sue braccia.

"Voglio chiederti scusa" dice dopo qualche minuto.

"Per cosa?" domando allentando l'abbraccio per guardarla in faccia.

"Per come ti ho trattata con i miei amici" spiega.

"Tranquilla Clarke, non..." inizio ma lei mi interrompe.

"No, lasciami finire. Scusa se non li ho detto che sei la mia ragazza. Avrei dovuto farlo ma il fatto è che ho avuto paura. Ho avuto paura perché temevo che mi dicessero ciò che io sapevo già: che io non ti merito. Tu sei così gentile e premurosa e amorevole; hai fatto tanto per me e io non sono riuscita nemmeno a parlare di te a mia madre e ai miei amici" ammette.

"Anch'io voglio scusarmi" dichiaro.

"E per cosa?" domanda.

"Per come ho reagito quando ho saputo di Miami. Non pensavo ciò che ho detto; l'ho detto solo perché avevo paura di perderti, come adesso. E solo che dopo quello che mi ha detto Raven pensavo che tu ti vergognassi di me" spiego.

"Non potrei mai vergognarmi di te. Tu sei molto diversa dai miei amici, è vero; ma anche io sono diversa da loro. Siamo sempre stati noi cinque fin dalle elementari, siamo cresciuti insieme solo che io poi sono cambiata, loro no. Anch'io da piccola ero estroversa e avevo una personalità rumorosa ma nel corso degli anni non ho fatto altro che chiudermi in me stessa. Non c'è praticamente niente che mi leghi a loro ormai, non abbiamo nulla in comune, ma ho sempre fatto finta che non fosse vero e quando ero con loro ho sempre fatto finta che non fossi cambiata perché sono i miei unici amici e non volevo perderli, ci sono affezionata. Sai, io e te siamo molto simili, credo sia per questo che ci stiamo così bene insieme: ci facciamo sentire comprese. Tutte e due siamo molto timide e insicure l'unica differenza è che tu lo hai accettato e io no" spiega e poi mi guarda per capire cosa penso.

"Probabilmente penserai che sto dicendo delle sciocchezze" dice accennando un sorriso imbarazzato mentre mentre porta lo sguardo sulle sue dita che stanno giocherellando con alcune ciocche dei miei capelli.

È così dolce.

"No, invece" dico e lei interrompe quello che sta facendo per guardarmi un po' incredula.

"Non penso che tu stia dicendo delle sciocchezze, credo che tu abbia ragione e voglio che tu sappia che non è vero che non ti merito perché l'insicurezza non è l'unica cosa che abbiamo in comune: anche tu sei gentile, premurosa e amorevole. Sei una persona fantastica, tu fai sparire tutte le mie insicurezze, con te mi sento forte ed è per questo che ti amo" mi dichiaro.

"Tu mi ami domanda incredula, posso vedere i suoi occhi diventare lucidi.

"Sì" un sorriso spunta sulle mie labbra mentre anche i miei occhi diventano lucidi.

"Anch'io ti amo. Tu mi hai fatto capire come ci si sente ad avere qualcuno che tiene a te incondizionatamente e per questo te ne sarò per sempre infinitamente grata" dice.

Ci baciamo mentre delle silenziose lacrime di commozione rigano i nostri volti.

Rimaniamo in silenzio ad abbracciarci come se fossi l'una il rifugio dell'altra.

"Non voglio lasciarti" dico dopo un po' lasciando che la paura scorra nelle mie vene.

Clarke scioglie l'abbraccio e mi guarda amorevolmente.

"Nemmeno io lo voglio, ma devi" dice.

Entrambe vorremo piangere e non smettere più ma tutte e due reprimiamo a stento le lacrime per essere forti per l'altra.

"Non è giusto, dovevamo avere tutto il tempo del mondo" non piangere adesso è la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto.

"E invece abbiamo solo qualche secondo" accenna un piccolo sorriso per l'ironia del destino.

Io smetto di combattere e lascio che le lacrime scorrano sul mio viso.

Il mio cuore è a pezzi.

La ragazza che amo è morta e io devo lasciarla andare.

È tutto così reale e fa così male.

E c'è solo una scelta che possa fare.

"C-Come funziona?" domando appena riesco a calmarmi abbastanza da riuscire a dire qualcosa.

"Come funziona cosa?" domanda confusa.

"Come mi sveglio?" chiarisco.

"Non lo so, immagino che tu debba lasciarmi andare" dice guardandomi negli occhi, sa che queste non sono parole facili per me da sentire.

"Okay, va bene lo faccio" dico e tra una lacrima e l'altra, con il cuore straziato dal dolore, mi concentro sul lasciare andare Clarke.

Il tempo passa ma lei non scompare è più ci provo più mi agito.

Ho paura di arrendermi.

Ho paura di arrendermi perché so che se lo faccio dopo non avrò più il coraggio di lasciarla andare.

Il mio cuore batte a mille e le mie mani sudano e non riesco a concentrarmi.

"Non c'è la faccio!" esclamo nel panico.

"Tranquilla, fidati di me" dice mentre mi prende il viso tra le mani per poi baciarmi.

Lascio andare la paura, lascio andare il dolore.

Lascio che questo momento riguardi solo noi, solo il dirsi addio.

Ed è in questo preciso momento che sento che c'è qualcosa di diverso: la sto lasciando andare.

"Ti amo"

"Ti amo anch'io e tranquilla: sarò sempre con te"

Mi sorride rassicurante continuando a mostrarsi forte per me in una maniera che me la fa amare ancora di più e poi continuiamo a baciarci, le mie labbra tremano a causa del pianto.

In breve tempo tutto viene inghiottito dalla luce.

Apro gli occhi e sono in una stanza d'ospedale.

La luce del sole arriva dalle finestre, si sente il rumore del monitor che mi controlla il mio battito cardiaco e mia madre sta dormendo sulla sedia, la parte superiore del corpo è appoggiata sul mio materasso e sulle mia gambe.

Mi guardo intorno.

È tutto finito.

Adesso sono nel mondo reale.

Adesso sono in un mondo dove l'unica cosa che mi rimane dell'amore della mia vita è la cover del mio telefono che lei ha fatto per me.

FINE

 **Spazio autrice.**

 **Spero che la oneshot vi sia piaciuta.**

 **Sono molto felice di aver ripreso a pubblicare e anche di aver finito una storia, una volta tanto (Lol).**

 **E niente, vi ringrazio di essere stati con me, se vi va lasciate un commento e alla prossima probabilmente con una oneshot sulle SwanQueen.**

 **Peace Out.**

 **Greta**


End file.
